Tetragrammaton Pentacle
by NayGoesMoo
Summary: It was a dream... Wasn't it? I mean, i would never wear a giant puffy red dress! A Valentines Kuroshitsuji fanfiction for karly! Hope you like it. SebastianxKarly A bit late, i am so sorry! One-shot!


Yeah yeah.. i know... It's gone valentines day and all... This was meant to go up on valentines but Ive been so busy, this was the only time i could post it.

Lady's and Gentlemen!

I now present to you!

A valentines gift for Karly!

* * *

Hope you like!

Also i do not own Kuroshitsuji! Only Karly owns Sebastian... but only in the bedroom... so were okay there :D

Sorry for spelling mistakes or misplacement of words. This was written up in a hurry and i lost a page so i had to improvise the last parts! Sorry. If you see any mistakes please tell my in a review and i shall change them! Thank you!

* * *

14-2-2011 Valentines day... *shudder*

Today is valentines day, and once again that means a whole day where i am alone and eat a whole bunch of chocolate by myself... except from the fact that i don't like chocolate as much as a girl is expected too. _Unless it's cake... that its all gone..._  
I sigh. _I have no cake._

_i wonder is nay is doing any better... _

* * *

**_SOMEWHERE A FEW STREETS AWAY A TYPICAL NAY WAS IN HER TYPICAL ENVIRONMENT DOING TYPICAL NAY STUFF..._**

"Don'tcha just hate valentines day Hei? I know i do... " She turns back to her Darker Then Black. "Should have been pie day." she mumbles.

_Naomi was lying in bed, watching manga, talking to herself..a lot and stuffing her face with chocolate... __Yup! Typical nay!_  
Back in my room i turn around and i walk back over to my manga filled bookcase and pulled out my favourite manga, Kuroshitsuji.  
If only it were reality and not just a manga, _I'd be in heaven! Move over Ciel! Karly's in da house!_  
I sit crossed legged on the bottom bunk of my bed and opening the first page i start to read, turning the page every so often. But as i got towards the middle of the volume i turned to a page and stared, completely confused.  
"That's odd," I put the manga down onto my lap.

"I don't remember a blank page last time," I look to the next page, it was the same. A double page of blankness.  
As i reach over to my laptop to check the on-line scans, i began to feel dizzy, black spots clouding my vision and my world going black as i fall back into the bed.

* * *

I feel myself waking up as i hear my large heavy curtains being draw open and the sun covering my face.  
Large heavy curtains? my room is too small for something sounding that heavy.

Another thought ran through my head.  
This bed is too comfy to be my own, pillows? I don't remember having so many pillows, my metal bunk bed wont allow it. They all ways fall off, trust me, Ive tried.

So the question still remains... WHERE THE HELL AM I?

"Good morning my lady, time to rise and shine". Came a slick seductive voice. "It's time to wake up".

My eyes snap open and whip myself around to face towards the source of the sound.  
"Who are you!" I yell but calm slightly in confusion at what i am seeing.

It can't be!

I eye him from top to toe...

...Black, mainly black. Black neat trousers, long black elegant tailcoat, even the pocket watch. But what i recognised the most was the hair and eyes. Pitch black hair down to his shoulders... or was it longer? I couldn't tell as his hair was tucked into the back of his tailcoat. _But his eyes..._ I shudder in delight.

"Y-your Sebastian!" It was more like a question than a statement. _I'm so confused!_

"But of course my lady," He replied with the forever permanent fake smile, but to me, it didn't seem as fake as it was in the manga. "Why would i not be?" He smiles and cocks his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"But that is not possible!" I mumble to myself... but being a demon...he heard.

_You know, being so close to a demon, one that should not exist, wasn't as scary as one would think... _

_ But there was just one problem. WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE?_

"Hmm... where are we?"

Looking around the room we were currently in, the first and most important thing was... that i was wearing... a purple night dress.

I freak.

"! And when are we? I'm pretty sure people don't wear these..." Picking at the edge of the night dress i stand up onto the bed and point straight at his face. "...Anymore. Did you dress me?" i gush, face red.

"Hm? To answer in order, We are in My Lady's manor, It is Sunday the 14th 1880, but you didn't need to know the year of course, forgive me. Oh and yes, i did dress you. Was i wrong to Lady Karly?"

_Huh? He knows who i am?_

"How is it that you know of me Sebastian?" I ask in a oddly calm voice...

_If this is a cruel practical joke... thats sick. Sebastian is my favourite manga character of all time. Oh, how many times I've dreamt of being in the kuroshitsuji world with him. _

.

.

.

That's it!

"Aha!" I yell victoriously. "I've figured it out!" Quickly jumping off the bed.

Sebastian turns his head more towards me listening interested. "Hm?"

"This is all but a dream! It is not real... I mean, in real life i don't have hair this long!" Pointing to my now knee length hair. Based on this conclusion i hop over to him and pinch Sebastian's cheeks like a mother would with her new born baby... he didn't disappear. Determined to prove it were a dream i continue.

I stretch up onto the tips of my toes... me being 5ft 4" ... grab the front of his uniform and pull him down crashing our lips together. It's a dream... i won't hurt anyone. I sigh dreamily into the kiss before pulling away with a slight blush on my cheeks, not noticing the micro blush that also invaded the face of a certain demon. _He's not disappearing!_

Sebastian coughs politely and composes himself.

"M-my Lady, I believe it is time to get dressed, the weather outside is quite dreary but there is still business to be done". He walks elegantly to the wardrobe that lay in the corner of the room, grasps the knobs on the doors and pulls. He disappears for a second and comes back out with the most biggest and most puffiest red dress i have ever seen.

My eyes widen. " Oh, hell to the no! There is no way in your hell i am gonna wear t-that... THING!." I point accusingly at the dress. Sebastian chuckles amused.

_Wha? Wait... he chuckled?... THE Sebastian, awesomeist hottest demon evvveerrr chuckled? Ah well, it's my dream..._

Sebastian sighs.

"Thought as much, I'll make you a deal. !ear the dress and get through today's work and i will, personally, bake you a hot chocolate fudge cake with icing sugar sprinkles on top". He suggests.

I hesitate. _As dreamy as that sounds..._ I look back at the dress and pull my best 'distusted' face.

"I'll even add a scoop of vanilla iceceam". He continues.

"DEAL!"

He smirks.

"Arms up My Lady",

Blushing i comply.

* * *

Night fell and all was silent though-out the manor. I sit in a large armchair in the grand library, facing the window, watching as droplets of water run down the window panels.

_I love it to listen to the rain when i am stressed, it has a calming affect._

"Such a calming sound," Came the seemingly mind reading softened silky voice of my demon. He stood just behind my chair.

"Hmm." I hum softly in agreement, "It is". I look down as i feel a soft hand running though my dream-made-long brown hair.

"It feels strange". I say, still watching the rain fall out of the window. "The hair i mean, im used to haveing it short, it feels weird.

"Personally, I like it longer". He replies seductively.

We sit in a comfortable silence as we both watch the falling rain, that is till i yawn.

"Tired My Lady?" Sebastian ask softly. "I believe it should be time for bed," I reply once again with another yawn. I stand slowly from my seat and start to walk away towards the large door that leads to one of many hallways.

"Wait, My Lady". He quickly grabs my hand to stop me from walking any further.

"There is something i wish for you to have". Before i could turn around and ask he is standing right behind me as if he were about to give me a lover's hug. He slowly and gently takes his ungloved hands and moves my hair away from my neck.

_Huh?_

"Close your eyes," he whispers in my ear. And just like a good little girl, that's what i did. I then feel a small weight around my neck and feel Sebastian turning me around to face him. "Now, open you eyes now young miss." I look down and there, on my chest, was a beautiful silver metal tetragrammaton pentacle, just like his contract seal in the manga. It also looked handmade.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp in delight.

Sebastian eyes the grand clock wearily. 11:59.

Ding!

Ding!

I look up into his beautiful glowing red eyes.

Ding!

Ding!

But before i can utter another single word.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

He places his hand on my cheek and crashed his lips onto mine, making me let out a gasp in surprise.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

He pulls back and puts his lips to my ear as i feel my world going black.

Ding!

Ding!

12 o' clock.

"Happy Valentines Day, My love."

* * *

Saturday 15th February

10am

I shoot up out of bed eyes wide, the dream from last night running though my head.

_Wha?_

_Sebastian?_

_My Lady?_

_Dress?_

_No way in your hell!  
_

_Chocolate cake?_

_Rain?_

_Hair?_

_Necklace?_

_Kiss?_

My hand shoot up to my lips. _Sebastian kissed me! ...Didn't he? _

_But it was a dream... He couldn't have.  
_

I flop back down onto my bed a little upset and disapointed that the best day of my life was nothing more that a stupid little fantasy...

I look over to my clock with tired eyes. _Maybe a few more minutes sleep..._I close my eyes and rest my hands on top of my chest. My eyes snap open as i feel something small and cold under my fingers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A small silver metal BEAUTIFUL tetragrammaton pentacle.

* * *

_Sososososososososos... Do you like? Yaaaayyyss!_

Sorry for spelling mistakes or misplacement of words. This was written up in a hurry and i lost a page so i had to improvise the last parts! Sorry. If you see any mistakes please tell my in a review and i shall change them! Thank you!

If you would like a one-shot for a special occasion just pop us a review! ~love~


End file.
